


Roommate Finds Your Last Pair of Panties

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Eye Contact, F/M, Fingering, Fucking in the laundry room, Gentle Mdom, Roommates to lovers, Voyeurism, and they were ROOMMATES, handjob, sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Laundry Day shenanigans
Kudos: 5





	Roommate Finds Your Last Pair of Panties

[M4F] [Script Offer] Roommate Finds Your Last Pair of Panties [Roommates to Lovers] [And they were Roommates] [Gentle MDom] slight [Voyeurism] [Handjob] [Fingering] [Creampie] [Eye contact] [Fucking in the laundry room] [Sweetie]

Laundry day shenanigans.

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. Created by u/bettylaflame, all rights reserved.This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

**[suggested SFX]**

_(vocal cues)_

\--

 **[knocking]** Hey, you wanted me to let you know when my laundry was done. The washer will be free in a second. 

Yeah, no problem.

**[You’re doing laundry when you find something very interesting]**

What have we got here?

**[Your roommate walks over to the laundry room]**

Huh? Oh, I think that scratch in the wall is from the washer. Yeah it’s been jumpy lately. We’ll have to report it probably.

_(pause)_

Hey, are these yours? 

Well they sure aren’t mine. Red just isn’t my color. Though, thongs have always been my style. _(laughing as she snatches the panties back)_

I’m just teasing you. 

Don’t worry about it. Our stuff is bound to get a little mixed up. 

Don’t be so embarrassed, it’s just underwear. Stop grumbling. 

What was that? They’re your last pair? Well… that happens on laundry day sometimes. 

_(long pause)_

So, does that mean you’re not wearing panties now?

 _(laughs a little sultrily)_ No wonder you’re so red. 

Well consider it payback for when you walked on me in the shower. 

Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice. And anyway, no one could’ve missed the way you refused to look me in the eye for the next week. 

_(If you have a “dom voice,” around here would be the time to start using it, if so inclined)_

Ooh you’re as red as those panties now...sweetie. 

Do you do that a lot? Walk through the apartment with nothing underneath those little skirts of yours?

How many times have we sat next to each other, just a flick of my hand away from seeing all god gave you?

Hey, you can walk out of here if you want. You can call me a bastard and a creep and slap me in the face if you wanted to. 

Or would you rather admit you’ve thought about this too? 

How do I know?

Well, most people, when seeing their roommates in the shower would immediately turn around, not stare at them for a good five seconds before bolting out.

_(drag this next part out to at least 30 seconds, pause in between lines, really relish your words)_

You’re really red now, sweetie. You seriously thought I wouldn’t notice, huh. 

Did you wanna come in with me? Grab my ass? Run your hands over my back and chest? Take my cock into your mouth as the hot water poured down over us? 

Oh sweetie, you’re breathing so heavily now. 

I see your eyes drifting down to my pants.

Do you wanna take it out for me?

Ooh, not so shy anymore. 

_(Moaning, improvising a handjob for at least 20 seconds, finishing with next lines)_

Look at me. Oh fuck, your eyes. 

Stop stop stop, hold onto my shoulders.

**[lift her onto the washer]**

Ok, I’m gonna touch you now. Don’t stop looking me in the eye. You can writhe and scream all you want, but don’t look away from me. Not even for a second. 

_(Improvise fingering for at least 60 seconds. Include the following lines)_

Good girl _(as many times as necessary)_

Hey, eyes here. 

I’m gonna go faster now. Yeah, buck your hips into my hand. 

Is this what you think about in your room when you turn your music up and pull out that little vibrator of yours? The walls are much thinner than you think. What color is it? You’ll have to show me sometime. 

Harder? Whatever you say, sweetie.

You gonna come? Come for me.

_(improv to orgasm, it’s really sexy)_

Shit sweetie. I think you’re ready for my cock now. 

Stay on the washer. Slide more towards me. 

_(Insert dick here, improv sex, kiss her if you want, suck and bite her neck and vice versa through this section)_

Did you do this on purpose? Did you think sometime I’d notice you without panties and fuck you just like I’m doing now? 

Yeah rip off your shirt, let me suck on your tits. 

Fuck you’re so hot. It was inevitable that this would happen. You and I both knew it. 

I love you _moaning_ for me. Keep doing it. 

You’re so fucking wet. You came so much on my fingers. Now let’s see if you can cum on my cock. 

Ooh squeeze me like that sweetie. Do it again. 

Don’t break eye contact. Look at me while I fuck you. 

Harder? Faster? Just for you, sweetie, only for you. 

You gonna cum? Don’t stop looking at me, keep your eyes on me. 

Fuck, I’m gonna come.

_(improv to orgasm and slowdown)_

Sweetie, fuck. 

That was-- Oh god that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. 

Oh shit, looks like we scratched the wall again, that definitely wasn’t the washer. Oh well. 

_(kissing, aftercare)_

Ok, let’s get you down. I’ll make sure your laundry gets in, why don’t you go lay down and I’ll join you shortly.

Oh and sweetie, be sure to forget those panties. 


End file.
